The Dark Side Of The Moon
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: Dark Moon travels to Equestria to find true friendship, to find true love, and to find the truth.


"Twilight, I need you and your friends to go and collect Dark Moon from the train station and bring her back here to the palace. It is of the utmost importance that she gets here safely and as quickly as possible." Celestia says to Twilightsparkle. "Okay, I understand. But what does Dark Moon look like?" Twilight asks, obviously needing to know which pony to look for on the train platform. "She is a dark grey alicorn with a black mane and blue eyes. You must not mistake her for anypony else as she is very important." Celestia answers. Twilight didn't question why Dark Moon is so important as she did not like to question Celestia's word. She nodded and then turned and left to tell her friends what they had to do. She found them in Sweet Apple Acres, all sprawled out on a picnic blanket under an apple tree. "Hey Twilight." Applejack called over to her. "Hey guys, I was just talking to Celestia. We need to go and get an alicorn from the train station and return her to the palace as soon as possible." Twilight explains. "Well what are y'all waiting for? Let's go." Applejack said and all the ponies galloped off to the train station to find Dark Moon.

I was sat on the train, using my i-Hoof tablet using Fillybook although I didn't have any friends on it. I had been asked to come up to the palace by my mother and obviously, I didn't want to disobey. She had said that a group of ponies would be waiting for me when I got here, and that I wouldn't be able to miss them. The train stopped at the station and I put my tablet in bag. I got off the train and trotted onto the platform. I could see a lot of ponies on here, and I wondered which of them would be here for me. I decided to just wait at the side of the platform and wait while ponies dispersed because then I would be able to see who was here for me. Soon, there was no pony left on the platform other than me and this group of six ponies. They came over to me. "Are you Dark Moon?" The purple alicorn asked me, she seemed to be at the head of this odd group of ponies. "That's me." I say bluntly. "Celestia told us to come and get you and bring you back to the palace." She said, smiling at me. I nodded without smiling back. "I'm Twilightsparkle by the way." She says. Oh, this was Twilightsparkle, the friendship princess. I had heard stories about her. She didn't seem anything special. Her introduction seemed to spark the others into introducing themselves. "I'm Pinkiepie." The pink land pony shrieked whilst bouncing up and down. "The name's Applejack." The other land pony said. "Rainbow Dash." The blue pegasus says trying to act cool. "I'm Fluttershy..." The other pegasus says in a quiet, stuttery voice. "I'm Rarity." The last pony says and all of them smile encouragingly at me. "Are we going to the palace or what?" I say, not smiling back at them. I didn't know these ponies, so I wasn't too sure yet if I was going to befriend them or not. "Of course!" Twilight said and they all turn and begin to walk, and I follow. Rainbow Dash is constantly flying near to me trying to talk to me but I don't feel like talking so I ignore her. I could go and fly with her but I didn't wish too. I didn't like flying very much, it messed up my mane. Normally my mane is straight and it covers my left side of my face as I often brush it all over to one side but when I go flying it becomes a complete mess. I walked with them until we reached the palace. It certainly was big. Although my mother lived here most of the time, I had never actually been here. They showed me in and that's where I met Celestia. "Dark Moon! Welcome to Canterlot." Celestia says. "Where's my mother?" I ask, ignoring her welcome. I wanted to know when I could see my mother and why she had brought me here. "You cannot see her right now, she's extremely busy." Celestia says. "I should think that she would stop doing whatever she's doing to see her own daughter that she hasn't seen in five years." I protest, knowing it was unlike mother to be too busy to come and see me whenever I visited as she didn't manage to see me often. "You cannot see her now. When she is ready, we will let you speak to her." Celestia says. "Okay..." I say reluctantly, not wanting to have to wait. "For now, you can stay with Twilight. I think that it will be a good opportunity for you." Celestia says. I nod. Twilight is smiling behind me. "I'll make sure she has a wonderful time staying with me." She says enthusiastically. "Good. Well, you can go now and I will come and tell you when you can see your mother." Celestia says. I smile. "Thank you." I say.


End file.
